


True Love Knows No Bounds

by CryingKitten



Category: Tumblr Prompt (That Isn't Actually A Prompt)
Genre: Beastiality/Bestiality?, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bugs & Insects, Catfishing, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Does this count as catfishing?, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fourth Wall, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I mean reader can be a dude or a chick if you want they're still gonna fall in love with a moth, I'm so sorry, Insectophilia?, Inter-Species Romance, M/M, Minor breakage that is, Moths, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Other, POV Second Person, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Please Kill Me, Sexuality Crisis, Tumblr Prompt, What Was I Thinking?, also moth love, because mention of dating all genders n shizz, but not really, i think, reader is gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingKitten/pseuds/CryingKitten
Summary: taraebooks:|  fleecefoxes:|    |  what if you met a boy and fell in love with him and then you met him in real life and he was really a moth that had|    |  spent hours upon hours on a keyboard flying from key to key to convince you to love it what would you do|  go to bed





	

 

You smiled. Today was the day you were going to meet him. He had been on your mind for months, and seemed reluctant to meet you at first. You got worried that he was a catfish, not really who he claimed to be, but felt like giving it a chance.

 

It was a café, a rather fancy one at that, so you weren't in some sleazy bar surrounded by drunkards who wanted to grind on you. Your coffee was cold by now, and your smile had slowly faded as the hours went by. You sighed softly, starting to lose hope, but he did say he'd be out rather late most likely.

 

The café had closed by now, and you were left to sit on the bench near the street instead, the only light you have now being the streetlamp that had a single moth fluttering around it.

 

_'It must be nice to be a moth. Not caring about anything, no responsibilities. I bet they don't even have to feel rejection.'_ you glumly thought, lowering your head. 

 

It looks like he had flaked out on you.

 

Right when you were about to stand up, getting cold as the stars came out, the moth had caught sight of the bracelet you wore, and fluttered over. You didn't mind it, smiling softly at the sight of the cute little bug. You always loved bugs.

 

"Hi there, little guy. You got stood up too?" you whispered, holding out a finger. Surprisingly, it had landed on it, its fuzzy little body tickling you somewhat.

 

"I know that feeling..." you mumbled. Your rejection was so bad you were talking to bugs now, huh? You mentally cursed out the voice in your head that just broke the fourth wall to insult you.

 

It felt like the world was laughing at you, the moth that came to cheer you up being a sad mockery. 

 

It shook its head. Well, moreso it shifted its body to face back and forth, yet it still had confused you. It didn't understand you, did it? Of course not, you were just tired and imagining things! You do that a lot, considering you're lonely enough to try and date somebody online.

 

_'Not the time...'_ you grumble at the voice, which you feel as though it had rolled its eyes, but you can't be sure, considering you couldn't see whatever the voice's body looked like.

 

"Hey, little guy. I've got to go home now, okay? So c'mon. Let go." you shook your finger slightly, but the moth stubbornly held on, shaking its head again. "Seriously? I don't want to hurt you, but you need to go." you frowned, brow furrowed.

 

It just continued to cling to your finger. You let out a deep sigh, shaking your head as you picked up the nearly empty paper cup of cold coffee off of the bench, along with your bag.

 

"Fine..." you waved your hand, flicking it off. It looked dazed and confused, doing a weird half-circle before steadying itself. You sighed again, it breaking into a yawn as you began walking.

 

It wasn't smart to not take your bike or car. You shouldn't've even bothered, now should you? It always seems to bite you in the butt whenever you try at romance.

 

The boys, girls, and anyone else you dated always ended up rejecting you, using you, or cheating on you.

 

_'It still surprises me how I'm still not used to the feeling of being left behind by now,'_ you thought, as you continued to walk, eyes downcast and heart broken.

 

You actually had hope for this one. His pictures seemed nice, not too wide, not too thin, not too tall, not too short. He was a bit shy at first, making you wonder why he was on the dating site, yet you found it endearing with how his replies were always timed late as he thought through what to say.

 

You'd always smile as you'd wait for him to type again, imagining him chewing his lip and thinking what would sound best. He had told you he was never good with dating, but you two shared an interest or two.

 

As you daydreamed, you jolted as you felt something land on your cheek. You, not wanting to hurt it if it was a bug considering you adored those, pressed your fingers to it cautiously before pinching it as softly as you could and prying it off.

 

"Seriously?!" you glared at the moth. It had escaped your hand, now clinging to your thumb. It seemed hopeful, almost, as if it wanted to stay by your side.

 

You thought it over for a minute before sighing, heading back to your flat with it following you - clinging to your hand and sometimes switching between fingers.

 

You did your best to unlock the door, with your hands full and awkwardly holding up your things, and let out an exhale of relief when you kicked the door shut behind you.

 

Looking at the clock, you understood why your eyes stung each time you had blinked.

 

_12:15 AM._

 

The little moth had never let go, even as you set your things down and reached for an old bug enclosure you kept from your youth.

 

As you tried to scrape it off of your finger, it fluttered to your opened laptop before you could stop it and stood on the keys.

 

You groaned, walking over and getting ready to catch the tiny bug again. You stopped, though, as its tiny, fuzzy feet maneuvered over the touchpad and opened Microsoft Word.

 

You stared in confusion, dismissing it as a coincidence, yet stayed still. You were still poised to strike, hands cupped and ready to clap down on it, yet as it fluttered from key to key, you stayed put.

 

'hi.'

 

Your eyes narrowed. This seemed a suspicious coincidence... but there was no way something as small and... _stupid_ as a moth could type, right? Well, you could type, so there was that. You cursed at the voice again, feeling insulted.

 

'i am moth.'

 

Okayyyy, now even the voice felt like this was too suspicious to be accidental.

 

'ilu. pls dont leave me behind. i am lovebug42.' 

 

You nearly choked, hands going to your sides. 

 

"I-I've been in love with a _moth?!"_ you nearly screamed, covering your mouth. 

 

Even though he'll probably die in a few days, you can't help but feel that your heart yearned for his awkward fuzzy touch. 

 

You were probably going crazy from being alone so long.


End file.
